The One I Need
by Stephanie'sMeyersAlterEgo
Summary: LIZWIN! Read, it will progress into a good plot twisting story, well as soon as I figure out the PLOT! LOL!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Fanfic…Please be critical. I really appreciate it.**

Lizzie looked at her step-brother, Edwin. He was kinda cute, she thought to herself. She immediately shook her head telling herself that those thoughts were wrong. She smiled at her mom and went up to her and Casey's room. She could almost hear Casey's thoughts as she looked around the room. It's too small, we'll never be able to fit all of our things in here, etc. she sighed as she sat on her bed, Casey will fight to have someone else's room. Probably Derek's, Lizzie chuckled to herself. 

"What's so funny?" A male voice asked. She turned to see Edwin leaning against the door frame, surprise clearly on her face. 

"N-nothing…just thinking of what Casey will think when she see's this room." 

She instantly blushed when she realized just what she implied. 

"I know it's small, but it's all we have." He sounded sincere. Then he smirked at her, "See ya around Liz.." He said winking at her. Wow, he already has a nickname for her…just thinking that made her face hot.

**A/N: I know its short…review if you want more. Five reviews and I will update!!**


	2. Like A Date

**A/N: I would like to thank my annoying lil sis for reading over my shoulder and pointing out all my mistakes. You guys who do not review but read it, it only takes a couple of minutes!! Plz!! I really appreciate them! **

**That night at dinner Edwin was sending winks and nudges down to Lizzie at the table. The rest of the family didn't notice this because they were all wrapped in themselves. Casey was to busy sulking about the size of her room, Derek was to busy complaining about the fact that they had to live with the McDonalds, Marti was being a cat under the table, and George and Nora were talking about how great it is now that they all live together. Lizzie shifted uncomfortably in her chair, feeling the waves of embarrassment wash over her because of her dirty tee-shirt and unwashed hair. She tried (unsuccessfully) to flirt back, she had never been treated this way by a guy, they always wanted to be her friends; nothing more. She had a sudden idea and nudged his foot under the table, he jumped from the unexpected touch and she giggled at him. He smirked also; then continued playing with her foot, meanwhile under the table Marti was watching this with intense curiosity. **

**Before they went to bed Edwin stopped by to say that he would help her out at school. **

"**The kids there can be pretty mean. But I'm pretty cool."**

**He hugged her before he went to bed, noticing the blush that crept up her face. She was glad Casey was in the bathroom.**

**She went to bed that night thinking of the strange day that this turned out to be. **

**The next day she dreaded going to school, but when she stepped onto the bus with Edwin standing next to her she felt really safe which drove her crazy. Her first actual crush and it has to be on her step-brother. They sat in the back, and the people sitting in front of them turned around to talk to Edwin, one was a girl who was actually openly flirting with him. She couldn't say anything, or flirt back. When he thought the girl wasn't looking he would wink at Lizzie.**

**They ended up having three classes and lunch together. At lunch all the girls that flirted with him drove her nuts, she began snapping at Edwin when he asked her questions. He chuckled each time. That just made her more mad. They were the last ones on the bus for about twenty minutes. He began to pock her and flirt with her, all her jealousy was forgotten as she got into it. As soon as she got home she dropped off her stuff in her room and went down to watch TV.**

**After about twenty minutes of brain killing shows Edwin came down to tell her that everyone was going out to dinner to celebrate the move in, they were going to Yummy Monkeys (A/N: doesn't exist). She twisted her face in disgust, then she went to go get ready.**

**They arrived in the parking lot, the air humid from the fresh rain. **

"**Guys?" George said, everyone looked at him. "Nora and I have decided to group you guys into two's. Casey and Derek will sit at a table, and Edwin and Lizzie will sit at a table. Marti will sit with us. K?" Lizzie was speechless, Edwin had a big grin on his face, and both Casey and Derek had shouted What? Simultaneously . "No, arguing." was all George said. **

**As Lizzie and Edwin sat at their table Edwin said, "Just like a date, huh?" Lizzie blushed furiously.**

"**Edwin? I thought I was your girlfriend?" A feminine voice said…**


End file.
